Episode 6: Blue Moon(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: A jock befriends Ethan and Benny, Ethan suspects him to be a werewolf. Is David a werewolf or just a really really hairy guy? And what's wrong with Benny after a spell backfires? R&R, read warning in first chapter!
1. In Distress

Blue Moon(My Way)

Disclaimer - I don't own this series but I really wish I did!

A/N: What's going on? I'm sitting here trying to think of a way to word this episode! I'm also watching South Park, mainly cause I'm uber bored. I'm actually in an awesome mood, I got 2 movies I really want to see from the video rental place! They're Brave and Rise of the Guardians! I honestly can't wait to watch them. I'm also really excited about this episode! Notice the rating on this episode, and my warning is in the next paragraph.

**Warning - There will be a sexual scene in this episode. Possibility of detailed sex scene! If you don't want to read that, please let me know and I'll warn you when the sex scene is. Then tell you when it's safe to read again! But if you don't speak up, I won't put the warning in it!**

* * *

Chapter One In Distress

Ethan and Benny were currently in distress. A jock was hold them under each arm and this was no ordinary jock. This jock just happened to be the hairiest jock alive! Benny was struggling with all his might, wondering why this jock choose to pick on them. Ethan was struggling just as hard. Ethan had a thought suddenly and decided to try it.

"Please let us go! We'll do what ever you want," Ethan pleaded.

Surprisingly the jock let them go, "Ok, now you two are my best buds!"

Ethan and Benny stared in shock, "What?"

"I said we're best friends now! Got a problem with it?" He didn't look too threatening.

"No," Ethan said quickly.

He smiled, "Good! By the way, the name's David!"

Benny smiled nervously, "Uh... I'm Benny and this is my boyfriend Ethan!"

David smiled, "Nice! You bagged yourself one fine looking guy!" Benny suddenly glared at the guy, ready to defend Ethan. "Whoa, what's with the glare?"

Ethan decided to chime in, "It's just a lot of things has happened. You know that guy Kurt Lockner?" David nodded. "Well, he tried to take advantage of me. Benny's a little protective because of it!"

David's eyes turned hard, "Anyone mess with you two, come to me! I'll take care of them! You two are a cute couple."

Benny's eyes softened, "Thanks man!"

David shrugged, "What are friends for? Catch you two later!" David punched Benny in the arm, kind of hard. He went to do the same to Ethan but stopped and waited. Ethan got the idea and gave him a fist bump. David smiled and walked to his other jock friends. Benny groaned next to him.

"Why didn't he punch you?" Benny asked obviously in pain.

Ethan gave a smile, "Maybe he thought I'm delicate!"

Benny snorted, "Or maybe he thought you're the girl of the relationship!"

Ethan glared at Benny, "What makes you think I am?"

"Please Ethan do you not remember what I said a little after we got together?" Ethan nodded. "See, so you are the girl!"

Ethan smiled, "So that means you have to carry my books!" Ethan held his book bag out.

Benny shook his head, "I don't think so! Why should I do that?"

Ethan shrugged and threw his book bag back over his shoulder, "You think there's something off about David?"

Benny turned to stare at David, "What?"

"I mean look at him! He's super hairy and acts kind of weird!"

"I really think you are over reacting!" Benny laughed.

Right then a person walked by David and he growled like a dog at them. A little bit of a bark escaping his mouth.

"Yeah, I really don't think I am," Ethan said.

* * *

*In the school with Sarah*

Sarah was sitting on a couch with Ethan. Ethan looked worriedly at her. He had just explained what had happened earlier but Sarah didn't seem as worried.

"Honestly Ethan, if a jock wants to be friend with you let him!" Sarah smiled.

"Have you not been listening? I think David is a werewolf!" Ethan said hushidly.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just because he really hairy doesn't mean he's a werewolf!"

Ethan glared at her, "I'm not saying it's not nice to have a jock as a friend, but if he is a werewolf he could hurt us!"

"Listen, I actually don't have time here! I'm trying out for the Soccer team!" Sarah said while getting up.

Ethan tried to stop her only for her to leave. Ethan put his head in his hands, he felt someone plop down next to him. He looked up and jumped back when he saw David sitting next to him.

"Yo, Ethan!" David said with a smile.

"Hey David! What's up?" Ethan said with a fake smile.

David looked around then said, "I was actually hoping to ask for your help!"

"With what?" Ethan felt nervous.

"Well, you see I was hoping you could do me a small favor." Ethan raised his eye brow. "Well, would you mind coming to a game of mine?"

"Why?"

David seemed to be having trouble asking, "I need you to get this weird girl off my back!"

"Who is this girl and how am I supposed to get her away from you?"

"I don't know her name, but she has blonde hair. She's hot and all, but I'm just not into the stalking kind. I don't know why she's acting like we were destined to be together," David said.

Ethan's eyes looked confused, "How long has this been going on?"

"All morning! Me and the guys are going to play some football after school, could you come and try to keep her away from me?" David asked worriedly.

Ethan nodded, "I'll bring Benny for back up!"

David smiled, "I owe you one!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	2. Benny's Acting Weird

Disclaimer – I don't own this!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Yup, thought I'd change David a bit!

emo-rocker101 - Yeah, I wonder who the stalker blonde is too! :D

MBAVTseries - Yeah thought that would be funny!

TeamEthanMorgan - Why be scared, nothing bad will happen! I can't promise it but I can say it!

Autumrose - I think everyone likes the way he described Erica!

MisreadSoul - Yup, this episode is going to be the bomb!

A/N: How's all my peeps? Well, it's finally here, chapter 2! I must say I've been extremely busy. I've had to help my mom do a paper route of over 300 papers. So I'm super tired. But I couldn't let you all wait too long! My mom has been a little sick so me and my nanny(grandma) are doing the paper route for her. I get soooo tired after it, but not to worry, I've got some free time now. I'm going to try and work on chapter 3 after this. Of course there's the process of my beta reading it first so yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two Benny's Acting Weird

Ethan walked up to Benny after school. Benny was flipping through the pages of his spell book. Ethan cleared his throat, Benny looked up.

"Hey E!" Benny gave Ethan a peck on the cheek. "I've got a spell here that will tell us if David is a werewolf."

"Great, I need you to come with me, David asked me to try and keep some blonde stalker chick off his back," Ethan said with a roll of the eyes.

"Maybe it's Erica!"

Benny and Ethan snorted and headed out of the school. They got to where the jocks were playing and David called a time out. He jogged over to the pair and looked serious.

"That's her!" David pointed. Ethan and Benny followed his finger and their eyes landed on Erica! "She won't leave me alone!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Ethan said nicely. David nodded and went back to his jock friends and the game continued. "Wonder why Erica is suddenly attracted to David?" Benny laughed nervously. "What?"

"I may of told Erica you thought he was a werewolf," Benny smiles sheepishly. Ethan raised an eye brow. "Now she thinks they're destined to be together!"

Ethan laughed, "A vampire and a werewolf? They're enemies!"

"So," Benny pulled out the spell book. "Let's see here, ah this is about to get hairy!"

Someone tackled David to the ground hard.

Erica yelled, "Hey watch his face!"

"Now Benny, zap him!"

"Zap him? Ethan this is magic not star wars! Totally different universe!" Ethan was about to say something but was shushed by Benny. "Domlaff Lupus Garganoth!"

A ball of light went David's way, it went around him and hit Benny. Benny fell to the ground hard, his book went flying! Ethan caught the book and knelt down to Benny who groaned. He sat up and wiped his hands on his shorts.

"Remind me to never try that again!" Benny said in pain.

Ethan smiled, "There's only one way to do this, hold these!" Ethan pushed his backpack and Benny's spell book at Benny.

Ethan ran into the field and actually caught the football. He turned to look at Benny with surprise and a smile. He was almost tackled by a jock, the jock was intercepted and knocked to the ground by another player. The player turned out to be David! David got up and looked at Ethan.

"You ok, bro?" Ethan nodded. "You really shouldn't run out onto the field during a game, but nice catch! Maybe you should try out for a receiver!"

Ethan shook his head, "I'm gonna have to pass!" Ethan gave the ball back and his hand brushed David's arm. That threw him in a vision.

-Vision-

A wolf howling, and a weird symbol.

-End of Vision-

Ethan gasped, David looked at him a little worried, "Bro! You sure you're ok?"

Ethan nodded, "Just lost my breath for a minute!" Ethan went back to Benny. "David's definatly a werewolf!"

* * *

*In the School, the next day*

Ethan and Benny were walking up to Sarah. They were staring at the symbol Ethan had copied on to paper from his vision. Sarah got up from where she was sitting and walked over to them. A small growl escaped Benny, but no one noticed.

"Hey, what's that?" Sarah asked.

"It's something I saw in a vision. I looked it up last night and it's supposed to be a cure of some kind," Ethan said. "Anyways how'd soccer try-outs go?"

"Bad, I didn't make the team," Sarah said and before she could finish Benny said something.

"What a no blood-sucker rule?" Benny said lowly.

Ethan and Sarah looked at him in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Fangs!"

Ethan stepped between them, "Wait! I'm sure he's just kidding, right Benny?"

Benny glared at Sarah, "No!"

Sarah ignored him and pulled Ethan over to her, "What's up with him?"

Ethan was about to answer, but Benny grabbed him and pushed Ethan behind him, "Stay away from my mate, neck-bitter!"

Sarah was about to charge Benny but Ethan got between them again, "STOP! Benny since when do you call me your mate?"

Benny had a possessive look in his eyes and Ethan knew he had to get Benny away from Sarah. He pushed Benny away from Sarah and out the door to keep them from hurting eachother.

"We'll talk later!" Ethan called to Sarah.

* * *

*Later in the day*

All day Benny would not let Ethan out of his sight. He was also more lovey than normal. Ethan would of been fine with it if it wasn't for the fact everytime Rory or Sarah came around he growled. Ethan was trying to dodge Benny, he had to talk to Sarah. With Benny around that was impossible. Benny walked by and seemed to be sniffing the air, he turned to where Ethan was hidden. He leaned against the wall.

"You know, I'm starting to get tired of all this hide and seek stuff!" Benny said slightly annoyed.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! What's wrong with Benny? What is Benny going to do now? R&R


	3. A Kiss At The Door

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - You were talking about some sex between an awesome couple! How can you be mean to Sarah? She did nothing but try to talk to him! But I do see your point at the same time!

emo-rocker101 - Don't pfft us! We all probably think it's super hot! At least I do! No nee do pout! I'm with ya.

cvprincess2388 - Yeah, possessive Benny is really sexy!

Misread Soul - Don't worry, Ethan is a guy so of course eventually he'll be turned on. I imagine a possessive sex crazed Benny will find out how to turn our Ethan on!

TeamEthanMorgan - I know that would have been awesome!

MBAVTheseries - Idk, but that's how I'm doing it! He's not in an abusive relationship, but Benny is being super protective and acting extremely different.

Autumrose - Oh yeah! Just wait.

A/N: Hey everybody, I know you all are going to be mad with the beginning of this chapter! But bear with me! I think you all will definately love the end of this chapter! I'm doing my best to not jump the gun and have them rip off their clothes and just do it! That wouldn't be too bad of an idea but I know it would be bad writing.

* * *

Chapter Three Kiss At The Door

Benny looked at Ethan with annoyance. Ethan squeaked in response. Benny pulled Ethan out of his hiding spot and gave him a very loving hug. He was smelling him deeply.

"Uh... Benny, I need to talk to Sarah," Ethan said quickly.

Benny's hold on him got tighter at the mention of Sarah, "Why?" He practically grounded out.

Ethan struggled to pull away from Benny, "Because Benny, I need to find out what's going on with you!"

Benny's eyes flashed lovingly, "Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Really? Why have you been all lovey? Why have you been super protective? There's something wrong Benny! I'm worried it has something to do with that spell that backfired," Ethan tried to reason.

Benny just shook his head, "I'm all lovey because I love you! I'm always protective of you as well." Benny tried to pull Ethan into a kiss but Ethan wouldn't let him. Benny looked really annoyed at that.

"No! Benny, I'm calling your grandmother!" Ethan was about to turn to go call Grandma Weir.

Benny grabbed Ethan's wrists in a tight grip, "I don't think so!" Benny reached in Ethan's pocket and took his phone. "No calling Grandma!"

Ethan glared at Benny, "Give me my phone back!" Benny held it out of Ethan's reach. "Benny, stop it!"

Someone taller than Benny grabbed the phone and handed it to Ethan. Ethan looked at his savior and it turned out to be David. He seemed to have something serious on his mind.

"Ethan, bro, I need to talk to you!"

Benny glared at David, "Why you need to talk to him?"

"Because I know he knows," David said.

Ethan looked shocked, "How'd you know I knew about you being a werewolf?"

"When you touched me I saw your eyes glaze over with white," David said. "Plus I think something's wrong with your boyfriend."

Ethan looked curious now, "What do you think is wrong?"

David looked grim, "He's become a werewolf! They always act this way toward their mate. He's probably wanting to uh... ahem mate with you!"

Ethan looked at Benny nervously, "So what should I do?"

David smiled, "You find your friend you wanted to talk to and I'll keep Benny at bay! But hurry, it's super hard to keep a wolf from his mate!"

Ethan nodded and ran off. Benny went to follow him but David stopped him. Benny growled and David knew he was in for a big fight with him.

* * *

*With Sarah*

Sarah was trying to beat the crap out of a vending machine when Ethan found her. She looked at him then seemed to notice Benny was nowhere in sight. She also noted the hurried look in Ethan's eyes.

"Ok, what's wrong with dork number one?" Sarah asked.

"Benny's been turned into a werewolf! David told me that werewolves act super protective toward their mate and I guess Benny really wants to you know!" Ethan said nervously making Sarah laugh.

"Mate with you?" Ethan glared at her. "Ok, ok, how'd you get away from him?"

"I had some help from David!" Ethan said with a smile. "I need you to go to Benny's grandma and find out what we should do. Here take this and show it to her, tell her I saw that in my vision." Ethan handed her the paper with the drawing on it.

"Why can't you do it?" Sarah asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Because I have to get back to Benny before he hurts David!"

As if on cue David ran up the Ethan, "Bro, held him off as long as I could. He can land some good punches. Bad news though, he's pretty angry!"

Before Ethan could get away from Sarah Benny showed up with anger in his eyes. Ethan turned to find Sarah already gone, but Benny's eyes were trained on Ethan. He gulped as Benny angrily stalked to him.

"Benny, let me explain!" Ethan started.

Benny shook his head, "No, Ethan! I don't think you realize I'm trying to protect you!" Benny pulled Ethan into a forceful yet passionate kiss.

Once apart Ethan was too dazed to say anything. Benny was nuzzling in his neck and Ethan was lost in pleasure. Benny's hands started wondering all over Ethan's body. Benny wanted nothing more than to mate with Ethan, but in school was not the place. Completely forgotten David watched but decided he better stop them before something happened.

"Ahem!" David said bringing Ethan back to reality.

Ethan pulled away, "Uh... maybe we should... uh..." Ethan was at a loss of words.

Benny's eyes held a great amount of lust, "Maybe we should head home? After all the bell rang a few minutes ago." Benny was playing with the hem of Ethan's shirt.

"You want me to walk you all home?" David said hoping Ethan would take the offer.

Benny beat Ethan to talking, "That's ok, David. I'll walk Ethan home by myself!"

"Don't worry David, I'll make sure Benny gets home! We live next door to eachother," Ethan said.

David still looked nervous but nodded. Benny and Ethan were off and in no time they stood in front of Ethan's house. Walking up to the door Ethan found a note on the door, his parents left early for date night and Jane was at a friend's house. Ethan tried to hide the note, but Benny saw it before he could stuff it in his pocket. Acting quickly Benny slammed Ethan against the door and pushed his lips against Ethan's. Ethan was too lost in his own little world to notice Benny had gotten them inside the house.

* * *

A/N: What you think?


	4. Mating or Not

Disclaimer - Really wish I owned.

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - In this one David just turns into a dog. He just knows a lot about werewolves, i guess. Yeah, Sarah is the reason Bethan isn't happening, I agree. You're probably going to hate her more in this chapter!

Autumrose - Well it's not entirely the wolf's emotions. Remember Benny is a teenager with raging hormones! The wolf just intensifies the feelings. I know, you all hate cliffies, but I sooo love writing them! :D

MBAVTheseries - Nicely worded!

tvfanmostly7 - You won't like how it ends. But read my last a/n so you don't get too mad.

TeamEthanMorgan - Hell yeah that's sexy!

MisreadSoul - Eh... maybe!

A/N: Hey, I know you all are going to kick my ass on this one. But read the ending a/n and that will explain. Anyways, I'm excited my bf is coming down for fireworks. I'm sooo excited. Anyways nothing else really going on, hope you all enjoy. I can't believe that music is my muse cause everytime I listen to music i start writing. Love that Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N Roses! But anyways ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Four Mating or Not

*At Benny's House*

Sarah was in front of Grandma Weir. She was staring at the symbol. She moved in front of a mirror and looked at it and realized it was a mirror image. She smiled at Sarah.

"I think it's a cure! If you find it, you'll be able to turn Benny back."

Sarah nodded, "So, do you think he'll be fine with Ethan until I find it?"

Grandma Weir was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw a very hairy guy standing there looking worried. Sarah saw him and wondered what was going on.

"Uh... is Benny home?" David said rather quick.

"No, I assumed he was with Ethan! Who are you?" Grandma Weir asked politely.

"Sorry, my name's David. I'm a new friend of Ethan and Benny's."

"Oh, so you're the werewolf?"

David looked surprised and relieved at the same time, "Good! You know! I think we need to get Ethan away from Benny! Benny's feeling the sexual feelings toward his mate, Ethan. If we don't stop them, they'll mate and I just know something bad will happen."

Grandma Weir and Sarah looked shocked.

* * *

*A few minutes before, with Ethan and Benny*

Benny was now chasing Ethan up the steps. Ethan had come back to reality when his back hit the railing post. Ethan had run up the steps to hide in his room. Once he got to his room he went to shut the door, but Benny was too fast. He was in the room, a candy grin on his face. He thought they were playing a game and was happy with it. Once in the room Benny attacked Ethan with kisses. Ethan realized way too late that running to his room was a very stupid idea. Benny pushed Ethan to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Benny! Maybe you should rethink this!" Ethan tried.

Benny paid him no attention and attacked his neck, kissing and sucking everywhere he could. Ethan was feeling like he'd have a hickey to explain to his parents. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was stopping Benny! Although Ethan tried to keep his head straight, he found it very hard with Benny constantly kissing and nipping at his neck. Ethan suddenly felt skin to skin contact, he looked down and his shirt was gone. When that happened Ethan didn't know. He now hoped someone would come to his rescue.

The door flew open to reveal Sarah, David and Grandma Weir. At first they were shocked to find Ethan and Benny shirtless with Benny working on Ethan's jeans. Quickly they were brought out of the shock by a growl. Benny was glaring at them and growling. He lunged at them and they all ducked. In a quick motion the door was slammed shut. Grandma Weir ran to Ethan's side while David and Sarah leaned against the door to keep Benny out.

"Ethan, dear are you alright?" Grandma Weir was examining him.

Ethan grew bright red, "Yeah, just a little... uh... excited!"

Sarah giggled, "You were going to let Benny do that to you?"

"NO! I was hoping someone would come and stop him," Ethan said honestly.

There was a loud bang indicating Benny ramming the door. Grandma Weir quickly handed Ethan his shirt. Pulling it on he noticed Benny had actually got his pants undone, so he redid them.

"Ethan, you and Sarah will go find the cure. David and I will hold Benny off," Grandma Weir said with confidence. All the teens in the room looked at her like she grew a second head. "Remember I'm a Earth Priestess. Now, you two move!"

Ethan and Sarah quickly climbed out the window. They ran to the place where Grandma Weir had told Sarah the cure was. They started digging, coming up with nothing but dirt. Finally they found something, a small bottle. Ethan smiled, but the loud sound of a howl caught his attention. It sounded way too close! He looked to Sarah who looked just as worried.

* * *

A/N: I know you all are pissed right now. Considering I stopped a sex scene from happening. But I promise there will be a sex scene just not between Ethan and Wolf-Benny. I want it to be special for the two. :) R&R plz!


	5. Cured?

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Wow! I'm glad ur not pissed off! You'll have to read and find out! I might not cure Benny! :P

tvfanmostly7 - Noooooooooo, no sadness!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yay! *hugs* I can't wait for the moment either!

emo-rocker101 - Hehe, we all know Ethan would of let Benny take full advantage of him.

Autumrose - Thanks for understanding.

MBAVTheseries - Yup!

MisreadSoul - You'll have to read and find out!

A/N: Hey all it's almost been ten days since i updated. Had a bunch of stuff going on, but thankfully I found time. Plus this coming weekend I'm going to have a date night with my bf! He and I are suppose to have a romantic dinner and possibly go rollerskating. I'm going to get all dressed up and wear make-up. I can't wait to look really pretty! Got a new outfit just for the occasion! Anyways you all probably don't want to read more about how excited I am and want to get back reading this episode! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five Cured?

Ethan acted quickly and jumped to his feet with Sarah right behind him. They ran as fast as they could back to Ethan's house and ran into Grandma Weir on the way. Grandma Weir looked at them with relief.

"I almost forgot to tell you all something! It's about the cure," Grandma Weir said seriously.

"What?" Ethan asked out of breath.

Before she could answer Sarah was attacked from behind. A big scary looking wolf was on top of her it's teeth bared. Ethan quickly jumped on it's back and gave the cure to it. The wolf fell to the ground...

* * *

A/N: Would now be a good time to end the chapter?

Fan girls: NO!

A/N: Ok, resume!

* * *

and was not transformed back into a human. Ethan looked genuinely shocked. He turned to Grandma Weir who had a smile on her face. Ethan couldn't understand it.

"Ethan, you're probably very confused," Grandma Weir stated.

Ethan nodded, "Yes, I thought it was to cure him!"

"Well yes and no. The cure is not meant for a werewolf! The cure is meant for a person who turns into a dog like David!" Grandma Weir said. "But it will help Benny in the future, he will no longer be a killing machine. He will be normal except he transforms into a wolf on full moons."

"So Benny, will still be Benny? But he just turns into a wolf on full moons?" Grandma Weir nodded. "Ok, so no more trying to mate with me?"

"No, but he will mark you when you do, do that!" Grandma Weir said.

"So, when we have sex he's going to mark me? How?" Ethan asked very nervous.

"He'll simply bite you shoulder or something. Marking that you're his," Grandma Weir explained. "What that means is that he'll be more protective of you."

Ethan nodded and watched the wolf walk up to him, "Is he in his right mind?" Grandma Weir nodded. "Hey Benny!" Ethan said to the wolf. The wolf nudged his hand and Ethan began to pet him.

* * *

*The next night, in Ethan's bedroom*

Benny and Ethan were laying in Ethan's bed. Benny was very quiet, he had been told how much his life would be changed. He didn't like that he would transform into a wolf on full moons. But he was happy that he didn't have sex with Ethan. He really wanted to, don't get him wrong but he wanted Ethan to want it as well.

"Ethan, how do you feel about all this?" Benny asked a little hesitantly.

Ethan was quiet for a minute, "I don't know! I mean I'm ok with you transforming into a wolf every full moon, but I'm not sure exactly how things will be. I mean you were a little crazy when the wolf was in control. I'm just worried that the cure wont last for too long."

"Don't worry E, Grandma said it will! I'm honestly just glad they stopped me from having sex with you," Benny said.

Ethan felt a bit hurt by that, "You mean, you don't see us having sex?"

Benny realized what he said must of been hurtful, "It's not that. I just want our first time to be very special and I want you to want it!"

Ethan got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "So you want us to have sex when we're ready?"

Benny sat up and looked at Ethan's back worried, "Yeah, Ethan you ok?"

Right then Ethan tackled Benny back on the bed and kissed him passionately. Benny eagerly kissed back. But pulled away for a minute.

"You sure you're ready?" Benny asked.

"Definitely!" was Ethan's response.

* * *

A/N: I think you all know what will happen in the next chapter! ;) Also your thoughts? And super sorry for the shortness! I wanted to get it finished before the weekend hopefully! :)


	6. Mating and Marking

Disclaimer - Really wish I owned.

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Don't worry I gave him a hug!

emo-rocker101 - Yeah, I stopped but it's going to get better!

shany-chan - *takes cyber cookie happily* I love to get cookies. Anyways really glad you like my stories!

ScipioLover - Couldn't of said it better myself.

Bethan Forever - Don't worry have a great plan for this!

Autumrose - Yup he is a cute werewolf.

phillygurl - Here's ur update!

doodlebug0128 - Don't worry here it is!

A/N: I can't take all the credit for making Benny a werewolf. I must say my beta Adrenalin-Jess gave me the awesome idea to keep him a werewolf. :D So give her a big round of applause! Anyways I understand it is someone's birthday on the 17th I hope you have a wonderful birthday Bethan Forever! You are a great reviewer! All of you are great reviewers because you take the time to review. Also some bad and sad news, I don't get to go to my bf's house this weekend. :( But hopefully he'll come down!

* * *

Chapter Six Mating and Marking

Ethan and Benny were kissing passionately. Benny had switched their positions so he was on top. He attacked Ethan's neck, kissing everywhere he could. Ethan's moans of pleasure only made him want more. Benny suddenly pulled back with a worried look on his face.

"Ethan do you have any lube? Otherwise I think this will be very painful for you!"

Ethan smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I do. It's in the top drawer here!" He pointed to the small dresser next to his bed.

Benny gave a wicked smile, "You naughty boy!"

Ethan just gave a big smile. Benny pulled the lube out and set it down so he could undress his mate. He went to pulling up Ethan's shirt giving his stomach kisses and licking his nipples. After pulling off the shirt he kissed him on the lips. Ethan was gasping after Benny pulled away. Benny pulled his own shirt off, and Ethan gave a pout.

"Don't I get to pull anything off of you?" Ethan pouted.

Benny gave a smile, "You'll get to pull off my jeans if it makes you feel better!"

Ethan smiled happily, but Benny wasn't through with undressing Ethan. Benny started kissing his neck, going slowly down his body. When he reached the hem of Ethan's jeans he smiled. Undoing them extra slow he pulled them off. Benny smiled as he saw the tent of Ethan's boxers. Ethan blushed and Benny started rubbing Ethan's thighs. Ethan let out the cutest moan. Benny reached for his boxers, he pulled them off swiftly. Ethan's erection was very visible! Benny gave a wicked smile. Benny wrapped his hand around Ethan's manhood and started pumping slowly. Ethan was going nuts by now.

"Faster, Benny!"

Benny smirked but complied. Moving his hand up and down faster and faster. Ethan was on the edge when Benny removed his hand. Ethan let out a whimper that was replaced by a moan when he felt something hot and wet engulf him. Benny sucked and swished his tongue around Ethan's penis. About a minute later Ethan came right in Benny's mouth. Benny happily swallowed it all.

Ethan was panting hard and when he finally got his breath me switched spots with Benny. Ethan kissed Benny the way Benny kissed him down to the hem of his jeans. Ethan then rubbed Benny's thighs sensually. It was driving Benny crazy.

"If you don't take off my jeans and boxers, I'm probably going to rip them off and do you!" Benny threatened.

Ethan gave a childlike smile and pulled his jeans and boxers off. Benny's erection now free, Ethan smiled. Benny quickly flopped them. Ethan smiled up at Benny as he grabbed the lube. He coated a couple of fingers, then lifted Ethan's legs on his shoulders. He pushed one finger inside of Ethan causing a painful grunt. Benny was tempted to stop but he knew he had to find Ethan's sweet spot. Slowly he pushed in a second finger and began his search. Ethan was in a bit of pain but knew it was all part of the process. Finally Ethan's body relaxed and a wave of pleasure went through him. One pleasure-filled moan was all Benny needed to know he had found it. He started pumping his fingers in and out to get Ethan used to the motion.

Finally Benny decided Ethan was prepared enough. He coated his own manhood and carefully pushed inside of Ethan. Ethan moaned is pleasure and pain. Benny gave Ethan a bit to relax and get used to him. After that he was moving at a steady pace. Ethan gripped handfuls of sheet. He arched his back, this was the most pleasure he had ever had. Benny started going faster. Ethan looked into Benny's eyes with love.

"I love you!" Ethan panted.

"I love you too, Ethan!" Benny panted back.

A minute later Benny's eyes got an animalistic look and he bent down and bit Ethan on the shoulder. Ethan not expecting it screamed. Thankfully no one was home to hear it. Ethan realized a second later that Benny was just marking him as his mate. Next minute Ethan felt Benny cum inside of him. Benny's eyes had returned to normal and he pulled out of Ethan. He looked at the bite mark in worry.

"Don't worry, your Grandma said you would mark me when we had sex," Ethan soothed.

Benny collapsed next to Ethan and pulled him close, "I will always protect you, and never let anyone or thing hurt you!"

Ethan gave a smile, "I'm glad we decided to do this!"

"Yeah, but you better keep that mark covered, I don't want Grandma knowing! But hope you know you're mine now!"

Ethan nodded and fell asleep in Benny's arms. Neither of them knowing what had truly just happened!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? This is the end of Blue Moon(My Way)! I tried to get it done for Bethan Forever's B-day but I didn't quite make it! Sorry!


End file.
